


Red Everywhere

by Buckade



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckade/pseuds/Buckade
Summary: Just a short little drabble I did one night. Posting here for archiving purposes.





	

The old soldier jerked sharply in his sleep as beading sweat slipped from his temple and fell into the pillow. Unsteady breathing accompanied by mumbles and grunts filled the moonlit room. The nightmares were back. Tears cracked from his scrunched eyes, mixing with the sweat on his cheeks as he tossed in his makeshift bedding.

\---

Bloody bodies were littered at his feet, dust fogging his vision after what felt like an explosion, his ears still filled with a deafening ringing. He examined their bloodstained faces, every single one of their features burning deep into the depths of his mind. He knew these faces, some of them more than others, but he knew them. It was his fault they were gone, he failed them as their leader, failed to protect them like he swore be would. He went to take a step closer but his foot was caught on another body beneath him. This one almost instantly stood out from all around him. Unlike the others, he couldn't quite identify who the corpse belonged to, as if a part of his memory was cloudy. Male... From Blackwatch... Wearing a familiar hoodie... No, it couldn't be... Eyes widened with realisation and horror as he fell backwards onto the ground below him, pushing himself away distraughtly as his body began to tremble.

"G-Gabe?..."

He hushedly breathed as the dead responded with a slowly turned head to stare with cold, glassy eyes.

"You... could have prevented this Morrison... We didn't have to die"

\---

Jack shot up from his bed with a shout, his body trembling violently and drenched in sweat as he panted. It was the same nightmare every time but it always felt like the first. Jack wiped the sweat from his forehead gave a rugged sigh. Closing his eyes again, he tries to forget that all he saw that day was red everywhere.


End file.
